The Gods
by Darkness Wolf Pack
Summary: Hyuuga is in for a surprise when his two cousins appear out of nowhere. And his youngest cousin is about to make his day. He and the team are about to be shocked at the duo of troublemakers ability to annoy and charm everyone.


Sunlight seeped through the dark curtains and into a blonde messes eyes. She groaned and kicked them back together sleepily. She rolled over and was about to fall back asleep when a black haired guy smashed into her room. Her innocent door made a dent in her bedroom wall and caused a few items to fall on the floor with a crash. He stomped over to his golden haired mess of a sister and jumped on her heavily. Her eyes almost shot out of her head when the weight hit her suddenly. He yelled "TAYLOR! GET UP!" In her ear even though he was right next to her. She shot up and punched the "Baka" brother off her. She jumped on him and bit his arm. "OWW!" He cried out in pain as his sister bit his arm, hard. At this he lobbed her into the wall as hard as he could accidentally. She coughed up blood on contact with her wooden wardrobe and fainted. Her brother paled realising he'd just knocked out his younger sister and even more as a older lady walked in angrily. She asked "Xian how hard is it to wake your sister without knocking her out?" In a very eerie tone. He gulped and stutter back "N-Not v-very?" The older lady growled "You have 10 minutes to get her to hospital and get out of my sight before I come to kill you both". Xian grabbed his sister and free ran for their lives. Taylor woke as he was about to reach the hospital and he quickly explained the situation they were in. Taylor's shining aqua eyes went a shade greyer as she realised her mother was about to come after them. She stood up and ran after her 20-year old brother as her mother chased after them angrily. After a while they lost her and snuck back into their house. Taylor packed up her stuff and tidied up her old room. Taylor and Xian's mother decided that they should go with their father to make it easier for Taylor to go to Seirin high school. But what she didn't know was the siblings other parent wasn't in contact with the two. They both had decided to not burden their mother anymore. Taylor sighed as she remembered the conversation she'd had with her brother about their mothers health. "Taylor I think you already know about mothers health considering how sharp you are so I've decided to get my own house and move out saying its with dad would you like to come?". Her brother had asked her this to help their mother and she'd agreed. She heard a noise and swing around to see her brothers sad looking face. "It'll be okay" she comforted but secretly she was going to miss this house. She got up and carried her suitcase downstairs to the front door. Her brother was already in the living room writing the note. Xian was 20 with handsome features like a gorgeous face, chestnut hair and emerald eyes which shone in the dark. Like his features, he was smart and strong, he'd tricked many people into his traps. To put it simply he was a lion, strong yet caring but beautiful and dangerous, while Taylor was a wolf. Cunning, strong, easily provoked, fast but usually pictured as the bad guy. She walked out the door followed by her brother. She stopped when he put his arms around her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

I woke up in a unfamiliar room and instantly sat up. Then I remembered me and Brother had just moved out of mums house and into this one. I got up, got dressed then went downstairs to see Brother. I headed into the kitchen and smelt a delicious smell. Brother grinned as I drooled into the kitchen and sat down quietly for once. "Schools today remember?" He said turning back around. I looked at the calendar expecting it to be a joke, but no the calendar said Monday and school started in 20 minutes flat. I yelled and flew into my room, 5 minutes later I flew out and scoffed breakfast. I knew Seirin was a 15 or more minute walk but I wasn't even out the door. Brother yelled before I sprinted out the door "Remember your lunch and no free running!". I grabbed a bag and ran for my life.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The clubs were about to close up when I skidded into the basketball stand, literally. Hyuuga stood there looking very shocked as me and Bro hadn't told him I was coming here. "TAYLOR!?" He screamed angrily. "Yep" I replied happily as I put back the pushed over desk. His face turned a dark shade of red and dragged me behind the school. He screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the force of his volume blew back my hair. I smiled back "I'm enrolling to Seirin and the basketball team". If possible he turned another shade darker in rage and before the demon exploded on me, I sprinted back to the stall and filled in a form. Hyuuga chased after me but was too slow and I shoved it into a tall black haired guys hand, grinning. He looked surprised as I ran to get my classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Okami and Xian. This story is mine please don't copy. Review and I'll update soon.


End file.
